


Giant Problem

by animalpet



Series: Ego’s Academy For Extraordinary Egoist [6]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, But Igaguri deserves something nice don’tcha think?, I love a lot of rarepairs okay, Ishikari is a bit of a lovestruck fool, M/M, Mentions of make outs and kissing, Well both are, slightly cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalpet/pseuds/animalpet
Summary: Ishikari bails Igaguri out
Relationships: Ishikari Yukio/Igarashi Gurimu
Series: Ego’s Academy For Extraordinary Egoist [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874185
Kudos: 1





	Giant Problem

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of rarepairs in Bllk. I wasn’t supposed to finish this fic, JJK and CSM are kinda taking precedence but still, this is an easy series to bang stuff out for

“What the fuck did you say?”

“I said that ...that you’ll be the one regretting this!” Igaguri stood his ground.

Heki raised an eyebrow, “Really squirt? And what makes you believe that?”

Igaguri smirked, “Well, what would happen if Haichi knew that the reason why you showed up late to his performance as because you decided to take a detour under the bleachers with Sadouji—”

Heki’s face reddened, “Shut the fuck up you piece of—”

“What’s happening over here?” a voice rumbled.

Heki began to turn around, “Why don’t you stay out of this—” he stopped, “Ishikari! I...didn’t see you here.”

“No one ever looks up.” Ishikari responded.

Heki stared.

“It’s a joke.” he deadpanned.

Heki nervously laughed, glaring at Igaguri before he left.

Igaguri smiled at Ishikari “Hey Ishi! Thanks for the save.” he added, a bit nervous.

“Don’t mention it, shrimp.” Ishikari rubbed Igaguri’s shaved head, “Kira’s been bugging me about how often you get into fights.”

“They just fear greatness.”

“Don’t hurt yourself.”

“No worries!” Igaguri ribbed him, “You’ll save me anyway.”

Ishikari coughed, “Whatever….” He scratched his neck, “Hey, Igaguri—“

“Igaguri! Where the hell were you?”

The two turned to see Kuon.

“Oh yeah that...other thing…”

Ishikari looked back at him, “Hmm?”

“I have to see a guy about a horse yadda yadda yadda—talk to you later okay?”

“Oh...Okay…”

Ishikari watched Igaguri leave.

“Missed your chance again huh?” he heard someone whisper in his ear.

“Shut up.” Ishikari pushed Tanaka away, ignoring his flustered cheeks.

“I still don’t know what you see in that guy,” Tanaka leaned against him as they watched Igaguri talk to Kuon, “He’s small and annoying.”

“Well maybe I like small and annoying.” Ishikari snapped back before groaning and covering his face, “Ugh I sound so desperate.”

“Yeah ya do, nice to see you feel intensely about someone though. Sometimes you remind me of that creepy Nagi kid.”

Ishikari scoffed, “Yeah well at least I’m not stuck in some weird inbetween of a polyamorous love triangle.”

Tanaka hummed in agreement.

“Too bad he might be out of commission for a few days.”

“What do you mean?”

“I heard some rumor about him having to fight Reo later today.”

Ishikari’s eyes snapped open.

“ _WHAT?”_

“He said some shit about him stringing Nagi and Ryuusei along or something, not really say as much as just voice what we were all thinking really loudly. It’s probably only going to last eight seconds anyway.”

Ishikari looked at him.

“Well I can’t kiss him if he’s _dead_ Tanaka.” Ishikari growled, “Reo can be unpredictable when he’s upset.”

“So what...you wanna go big and crush the fight?”

“Nah dude,” Ishikari tapped on his neck collar, “Get too big and I get fried again. I’ll have to do it the boring way. I don’t want to risk crushing Igaguri either.”

“Not like he can get any shorter—“ Tanaka snorted when Ishikari glared, “—fine fine, I’ll stop.”

“Why don’t you help me then, your ability will probably be useful.”

“Because I have a reputation I don’t want ruined if someone catches us saving the school’s most annoying student.”

He placed a hand on Ishikari’s shoulder, “I’ll be rooting for you though.”

Ishikari raised and eyebrow and sighed.

* * *

“Oh come on! I didn’t do anything wrong!”

Kira scowled.

“ _Igarashi_ ,” he tried not to scream, “For _once_ in your life can you _just apologize_?!”

“I wasn’t the only one saying it!” Igaguri continued, “I wasn’t even the one that started it! It was K—“

“Though I created this meeting in hopes to work things out,” Kuon coughed, “it seems to be going nowhere.”

“Because I didn’t do anything wrong!” Igaguri wailed.

“Shut up.”

Igaguri shrunk at the sound of Reo’s voice.

“I don’t give a fucking rat’s _ass_ what you think you piece of shit,” Reo growled, getting up from the desk.

“What I do care about is you embarrassing me like that….” he walked closer to Igaguri, “And I believe in an eye for an eye, but I doubt I could actually dig up anything equal due to how pathetic your life is—“

“ _Hey_.”

“—So that only leaves me one option.” His face was inches from Igaguri’s.

Igaguri swallowed, “A handshake?” he said, trying to smile.

Reo’s eyes were glowing slits, closer to that of a certain dragon.

* * *

Igaguri screamed as he ran.

Reo howled as he chased him down the hallways, letting off bursts of flames.

“REO!” Igaguri heard Kira scream, “THIS WASN’T PART OF THE DEAL!”

Igaguri felt someone grab him.

He screamed, struggling as they covered his mouth.

“Ssh, it’s me idiot.” Ishikari huffed, “Stop struggling or he’s gonna see—“

He ducked at a fireball that went over his head.

“–shit.”

He let Igaguri go and the two sprinted down the hallway.

“RUN FASTER IDIOT!” Ishikari heard himself screaming as fireballs whizzed past his head.

“MY LEGS ARE SHORT!” Igaguri was crying as he ran.

The two made their way into the theatre.

“There’s a trap door on the stage!” Igaguri cried out.

Ishikari grabbed Igaguri and lifted them onto the stage.

Igaguri climbed into the trap door first, followed by Ishikari.

“Shit, the exist is blocked,” Igaguri kicked the bottom, “Sorry, it’s a bit snug.”

“Ghh—It’s fine,” Ishikari pressed his head against the top of the snug space as he tried to force himself into a comfortable position, which forced Igarashi to sit basically on top of Ishikari, pressing his forehead against Ishikari’s chest.

Igarashi never realized how… _warm_ , Ishikari was.

Or how heavy his breathing was.

Or how loud his chest was, beating into Igarashi’s ear.

“....hey….”

Igarashi looked up, “Yeah?”

“How long do you think it will take your friends to find us?”

“I dunno, about an hour or so?”

Ishikari sighed.

“Good.” he said.

“Eh? Why?”

Ishikari grabbed the collar of Igarashi’s uniform and slammed their lips together.

* * *

“Hey! Igaguri?! Ishikari?!!” Kira called out, “Where are you guys?”

“Found them!” Kuon lifted up the trap door, “You two okay?”

“Mmhm.” Ishikari lifted himself out first, needing no help from Kira or Kuon.

On the other hand, Kira and Kuon had to grab onto Igarashi’s arms to lift him out, as he seemed to be in some kind of stupor.

Ishikari looked back as he rolled his shoulders, “Hey, Shortie.”

“...Y-Yeah…?” Igarashi’s face was flushed with pink with dazed and unfocused eyes.

“We’re still on for our _thing_ tomorrow, right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world….” Igarashi giggled as Ishikari shrugged and walked away.

“Dude,” Kuon groaned, “What is _up_ with you.?”

“I think I’m in love.” Igarashi swooned and fainted into Kira’s arms, which only earned a shared confused look from both boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Reo can copy others’ powers like a chameleon
> 
> Ishikari can grow (but yeah since he often isn’t careful he isn’t really allowed to use it)
> 
> Igaguri’s ability is like a special kind of luck related to his bones that I might get into later
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed!


End file.
